A piece of Gum?
by iAnneart01
Summary: Oneshot. The teacher decides to teach Huey's class something different... kinda random.:/


_**Incredibly short oneshot of something that I dreamt about yesterday:) yeah its not very good. I recommend you don't read it if you get disgusted easily:S It's not that its that nasty.. but its like.. eww.. but funny at the same time.xD**_

" ... and that is how to solve for fractions. " Mr. Petto finished his speech, writing the last number of a very long equation on the board. " This will be all for math." Cheers went all around the room.

" Ok, class." He announced . " Today we are going to learn how to save a life." He walked to her desk and took out a rubber dummy. " Or in other words, to perform CPR." There was both excited chatters and groaning complains in the 5th grade classroom of Edgar Hoover Elementary School. " First lesson, if the person is drowning, you have to take him/her out of the water..." Huey rolled his eyes, doubting that someone was stupid enough to not know that. " You set the figure down, straight on the floor, and check to see if she/he's breathing. If you confirmed it, take the following steps."

"You tilt the head upward to open the airway." His fingers pushed at the chin. "Pinch the nose... and give two slow breaths." Most of the class nodded, understanding. " Now I'll need a volunteer." One chubby white kid raised his hand. "Ahh, Billy. Come on up." He stood by side of the dummy who was lying on an empty table." Now please tell us what to do." Huey was not even paying attention to the front. In fact, he was too busy reading his newspaper that he had bought that day.

" Now, I need two volunteers this time." His eyes scanned the children, not seeing one hand rise. "Hmmm." He spotted an afro hiding behind a newspaper. "Mr. Freeman, pick a number between one and thirty-two." A number. He started thinking randomly. Ronald Reagon was the devil. All of his names had six letters. 666. Hm... " Six." He finally replied. Mr. Petto took out his attendance sheet, and looked at it. " Ms. DuBois, please pick a number. " " Me?" Jazmine squeaked. The teacher nodded. "Uhm..." She started thinking random numbers._1... 2... 5... 10... 6. __Six. The opposite of six is.._

" Nine?" He looked at the attendance sheet." Allright then, will Ms. DuBois and Mr. Freeman come to the forward of the class?"

" Pass.." Huey said, his eyes not leaving the black and white letters of the newspaper for a minute. " I was not asking your permission. " He said sternly. Huey sighed, annoyed, and rose out of his seat. Jazmine did the same, apparently not liking thirty-two people staring at her. She appeared to be chewing something, but then stopped. Both walked to the front and stood there, waiting. " Now, Jazmine, lie on the table, and act unconscious." She turned to look at the teacher, nervousness in her eyes, and said.

" Wait, but I need to- "

" JAZMINE."

" Ok, ok fine!" She lied flat on the table reluctantly and closed her eyes. Her cheeks were red, and her heart started pounding.

" Now, everyone pretend we're at the beach! All of you are having a fun time, when little Jazmine took a swim. She did not know that you are supposed to wait one hour after you eat to enter the water, as it will cause cramps. She was swimming when suddenly. She got a cramp in her leg!" Mr. Petto paused dramatically. " The next thing you know, she's drowning! Now do you all have the picture here?" The children nodded. " Lucky for her though, Huey here.." He gestured at the frowning boy next to him. " rescued her just in time." He sat down at his desk. " Now, tell us what to do next by demonstration and explanation."

_" What?"_ Both children exclaimed in surprise.

Everyone was looking at him, waiting for him to do something. He looked at the teacher, loathing him. " Well, what are you waiting for?! Begin!" "Uh..." The ten year old said, looking at the girl lying on the table. He walked to her and put an ear to her mouth, to check if she was breathing. " Now what are you doing?" He turned around. " I'm checking to see if she's breathing." He moved a bit closer to her and whispered. _" Jazmine, hold your breath.."_

She obeyed, and waited. "Good. now continue." Huey tilted her head upward, with his index and middle finger, hoping nobody noticed that his face was flushed. " Now why did you do this?" " To open the airways." Mr. Petto nodded in agreement and gestured him to go on. He did do anything for quite a while. Just standing there... The class grew restless and so did the teacher.

" Sometime today, Mr. Freeman?"

He really did not want to this. For some reason, his heart was hammering against his chest. Huey's hand went to support her chin, and he slowly grew closer to her face. Jazmine, just in cue, exhaled again, this time not inhaling._ Just do this, and get over the goddamn thing already!_A voice inside his mind shouted. He closed his eyes, inhaling, and blowing two breaths to her mouth. Jazmine's eyes popped open when she felt something slither down her throat, blocking the airway. She started coughing violently, and before Huey could part, the object that was choking her was now in _his _throat. He ripped away from her and now HE started coughing uncontrollably.

" Oh my god." The teacher stood up frantically, not knowing what to do with the choking boy and girl. All of the class was laughing. Jazmine's eyes were watering and felt like she wanted to cough up a lung. " Hey! Where's my gum?!" She said in a moment realizing it was gone. Right at that moment, Huey gagged for one last time and spit the gum out. " UGH!" He shouted, repulsed as well as the girl. Everyone was in hysterics now, and Huey was PISSED.

" What the fuck is so goddamn funny?!"

Most of them shut up when he screamed at them... until Jazmine started to feel as she needed to throw up and ran out of the classroom at the speed of light, heading towards the nurse's room. They were snickering and laughing with not control. " Now class settle down!" Mr. Petto attempted to settle them down, but they did not listen.

0--0  
" Holy SHIT! You swear? Nigga you better not be lyin!" Riley laughed into the phone, his 5th grade friend telling him about how the most FUNNIEST thing in class had happened a few days ago. Now wonder Huey hadn't come out of his room for three days. He was too humiliated. " And then the gum-- pfff! HAHAHAHAHA!! She started gaggin-- HAHAHAAA!! Ok, man... DAMN! someone shoulda recorded that so i could blackmail Huey! Ok, man. I talks to ye later, nigga." He hanged up the phone and immediately started laughing hysterically.

" YO HUEY!!" He snickered evilly. Man, he wasn't gonna go easy on his brother.

_Imma make his life living, funny as shit hell..._


End file.
